


Your eyes are open

by dexterrrrr



Category: (Don't) Open Your Eyes (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-neutral narrator, Horror, Monster Lover, Not Beta Read we die like eldritch creatures, Other, POV First Person, alternate good ending, dont get me wrong i actually love writing soft fics, hand holding, if a shadow creature appeared in my room i would not complain, mute narrator, soft, why tf do i write soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexterrrrr/pseuds/dexterrrrr
Summary: A Creature has been showing up in your room nightly. It has talked to you every time as well. You never respond to him, though. It isn't out of fear, no. Instead, you are in awe.An alternative to the "good" ending of (Don't) Open Your Eyes.
Relationships: Narrator/The Creature
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	Your eyes are open

**Author's Note:**

> hihihi i love this game sm. pls enjoy this. btw the creature goes by he/him prns n it/its prns (just like me. i go by two other prns as well doe)

The Creature sat at the edge of my bed. His sharp fingernails occasionally poking and pulling at my blanket. It didn't try to remove it though. All he wanted was to feel the texture of the blanket. I could hear the clock tick as time passed. It didn't speak as he lightly thumbed the hem of the blanket. 

It started to speak, "The feeling of fabric comforts me but,..." He trailed off, focusing on thumbing the blanket again. 

It continued after a minute, "But, I always feel like I'm going to ruin it. My fingers. My fingers are sharp and they poke and prod at the stitching. Many times I would lightly touch a piece of fabric and the stitching would unsew itself. This worries me because what if the owner of the fabric gets angry at me? Would they believe that it was just a simple mistake or would they never want to look at me again?" He softly sighed and moved it's hand to fully cover mine. His hand was indeed sharp but also eerily cold. I could feel cold air brush against my hand and it stayed there for a few minutes. The Creature then made a movement to get up but I lightly grasped it's hand. He made a gasping noise and I opened my eyes. It stood there in what looked like shock. There were no discernable features except it's sharp nails, he was a being of pure shadow, almost blending into the dark background.

"You. You. You. You. You. You. You. Opened your eyes? And. And I'm still here, I didn't shy away! Hahahahaha I knew. I knew you were the one." He said as his voice grew louder and eventually quieter. I nodded as I squeezed his hand. 

"What. What do I look like?" It asked and tilted his head to the side. I responded by holding my finger up to signify "wait a minute" and I stood up, still holding it's hand. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my sketchbook as well as pencils. I quickly walked back over to my bed and sat down, still holding his hand. I quickly started to sketch, occasionally looking up and lightly squeezing it's hand. The Creature angled his head at the paper and stayed quiet the 10 minutes it took me to sketch. I handed it the piece of paper and he carefully took it, careful to not destroy the paper. Despite it not having facial expressions, it was obvious that he was sad. I frowned and I lightly placed my hand on it's cheek. I carefully thumbed his cheek for a few minutes until I withdrew my hand. I softly took the paper back from it and I quickly wrote "beautiful" on the piece of paper. I handed it back to him and it looked down at the paper again. His nonexistant facial expressions told that he was still sad as it shook it's head. I nodded my head and put my hands back on its cheeks, cupping his face. I lightly pressed a kiss to it's forehead and it stopped moving. He looked back at me with his expressionless face but its hand awkwardly played with the fabric of my blanket. I carefully lifted it's other hand, the one that wasn't moving, and lightly kissed it's hand. His moving hand stopped and his hand carefully grabbed my free hand. It lightly kissed my hand except it felt as if cold static enveloped my hand. Despite that, I smiled at him and it seemed that he smiled back.


End file.
